When Revenge Goes Wrong
by Vendome90
Summary: Pinky is less then pleased with Derby's infedelity and decides she isn't going to take him back this time. She desperately wants revenge and knows exactly what will get to him the most. Will it all go smoothly though? JOHNNYPINKY
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first bully fic so be nice okay? But do be honest. Thanks.  
:)_

CHAPTER 1

"Just get away from me!"

Pinky ran out of Harrington House with her boyfriend Derby at her heels. He wore only a white, fluffy towel around his waist so it was no surprise that he gained many stares from onlookers.

"But Darling, it's not what you think, I swear!" He pleaded. "It's all a big misunderstanding!"

She stopped running suddenly and he bumped into her. She turned round to face him. "Really? Just a big _misunderstanding_ is it?"

* * *

_FLASHBAC__K_

_It was the end of the school day and Pinky had not seen Derby at all. She had asked some of the other preppies but none of them knew where he was. She figured he must have been ill. Concerned, she had made her way to Harrington House to find out. _

_She went up to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. _

"_Derby, are you in there?" _

_Still no answer. She went inside and heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door a little and called in to him. "Honey, can I come in?"_

_Silence. She opened the door and walked in. "Derby… DERBY!" She yelled._

_This time there was a response. "Pinky?! Oh, shit." _

_She was getting irritated now so she walked over and ripped the shower curtain open. "Derby, I'm losing my patience…what?…. OH MY FUCKING GOD!"_

* * *

"So tell me… why _were_ you and Bif soaping each other up in the shower?" She asked, eyes full of rage. "I cannot wait to hear your explanation."

He looked around to see there was a crowd gathering around them. "Look, can we not discuss this somewhere more private?"

"No, we will discuss this right here and right now," she pouted. He glared at her and turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "You are not going anywhere."

"Woman, do not tell me what to do!" He seethed, yanking his arm out of her grip. "Your mind was playing tricks on you and you thought you saw something that you didn't. So just drop the whole fucking thing!"

"No."

She kicked him hard between the legs and ran. She would not be spoken to like that. How could she have honestly thought he had changed? She looked back briefly and felt a little happier to see that, as if to add insult to injury, Derby hadn't thought to keep hold on his towel as he had fell to the floor in agony.

* * *

Pinky had stopped running now. She had gotten half way to the girl's dorm when she was suddenly overcome by disgust. How long had this been going on? Or was this the first time? When she and Derby had gotten close… had he been thinking about _him_?

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and she wasn't sure why. She didn't love Derby, she never had. They were only together because they're parents wanted them to marry but maybe that was just it. Maybe it was because now all her plans were falling apart. Yes, she had broken up with Derby once before but that was only because he had been three minutes late for their date… seems kind of silly now. She certainly wasn't going to forgive him for this.

She screamed in frustration and kicked the wall.

"Hey, what did the wall ever do to you?" She turned round to find Johnny Vincent looking at her.

"What do you want, Greaseball?" She spat.

Oh, how she hated the Greasers. They had no sense of style. She thought this was the Greaser in particular that Derby hated especially. Damn, she really needed to stop thinking about Derby…

"Nothin', I was just coming out of auto shop when I saw you assaulting the wall an'…" he noticed the black stains on her cheeks and realised she had been crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and pulled away as if his hand had scolded her. "You disgust me."

He shook his head and glared at her. "You're such a brat."

She shot daggers at him and carried on running towards the girls dorm, not looking back.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews! Much appreciated.  
Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short:(_

Chapter 2

Pinky had awoken in a good mood that morning. Why? Because she had a plan. A plan that would be very enjoyable because it would hopefully make Derby suffer.

She chuckled at the thought as she skipped off to art class, where she drew various pictures of her former boyfriend having various terrible accidents.

"Very good, Pinky. Your work shows so much passion." Miss Phillips praised her.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, it's certainly something I'm _very_ passionate about." She smiled.

"Aren't we all? I particularly like the one where Mr. Harrington is getting hit by a bus. Keep up the good work."

"I will."

When she was finished with the drawings she approached Jimmy Hopkins at his table, where he was doodling pictures of stick people in a variety of sexual positions.

"Hey, Jimmy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… oh, let me guess. You need me to do something for you?" He sighed, noticing the piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh, just a very small favour. I need you to put this in Derby's locker."

"Okay. What is it?"

"A little warning to him that I'm still mad." She said flatly.

She handed him the paper and he smiled when his eyes fell upon the drawings of Derby's untimely deaths. She had also added a message at the bottom that read, 'Go screw your boyfriend, you asshole. Yes, I'M STILL MAD!'

"Very nice. So, Derby and Bif, huh? Did you see what happened after you kicked him in the nuts yesterday? His towel fell down and, let me tell you, I can honestly understand now why Derby _talks_ big." He grinned.

She chuckled. "Indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Pinky went to the cafeteria. She looked around and saw Derby and the other preps sitting at the far end of the room. When he saw her, he waved and blew her kisses. This meant he wasn't taking her warning seriously. _That_ was not part of her plan.

This called for more severe measures.

Unfortunately for Gord, he had taken that moment to get up and was walking to her end of the room. He seemed to be on his way out. As he approached her he waved and gave his usual greeting of, "Why, hello there."

She grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest wall. He let out an "Oof" before she pressed her lips against his with an almost bruising force. She grabbed his flailing arms and kissed him harder to muffle his screams of utter horror. After a few moments he managed to break away and cry for help.

"Oh dear Lord! Someone please get her off me!"

"Gord, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot!" She demanded, stamping on his toes.

"Ouch! You've lost your mind, woman!"

He pushed her off him and fled the cafeteria.

"You're useless Gord! You hear me?"

She turned round to see Derby at his table, smirking at her and shaking his head in amusement. She just ignored him, though she was seething on the inside, and scanned the room for more potential prey. She was not going to give up that easily. And then her eyes landed on a certain greaser.

Johnny Vincent.

She remembered how pleasant he'd been to her the day before… well, before she started hurling verbal abuse at him of course.

'_Hmm… idea…'_

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, sorry I took so long to update. I'm not sure if I'm happy or not with this chapter but let me know what you think.  
Thanks :)_

CHAPTER 3

It was four thirty pm and Pinky was in her room. She figured she would doll herself up and change out of her uniform before she went down to the Autoshop. She just hoped he would be there. She didn't want to have to trail down to New Coventry looking for him.

She had decided to wear a pink V-neck and a short, black skirt, both of which showed of plenty of flesh but not so much that it looked slutty.

She stood in front of the mirror and did a twirl.

"Perfect."

------------------------------------------

She skipped down to the autoshop area feeling confident but when she got to the entrance she heard voices coming from inside. One voice was angry and she recognised it as Johnny's. The other belonged to Lola.

"Lola, I know what I heard!"

"No Johnny, you've got it all wrong!

"You're sick."

"It's nothing like that. Maybe I _was_ being a little over-friendly but that's all."

"Out of all the things you've done, this is the worst. Don't you have any self respect?"

"I told you --"

"Forget this." He cut her off. "I love you, Lola, but I just can't take it no more!"

"Johnny…"

"Get out before I lose it!"

"But --"

"GET OUT!"

She heard footsteps and panicked as she realised that Lola was now leaving and coming her way. She scurried behind a nearby dumpster, hoping she hadn't been seen. A few minutes later she peeked around the corner to make sure Lola was definitely gone and saw no sign of her.

She got up and proceeded into the autoshop area. Luckily she didn't run into any other greasers and after a few minutes found Johnny slouched on a bench with his head in his hands.

"What?" He asked miserably.

"Umm.." She started.

He jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up.

"Shit, I thought you were someone else." He looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and confusion. "The hell do you want?"

"Well, you see…." She started. _'Damn, I wish I'd actually thought of what I was going to say.."  
_

"I don't got all day!"

She frowned slightly. "Well, about yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?"

"I was very rude to you."

"Damn straight!" He took a few steps towards her and folded his arms.

"I just wanted to apologize." She moved a little closer. "I was very upset, you see. I just found out that Derby had been cheating on me." She bit her lip as if to fight back tears.

"Oh." His eyes softened. "I'm sorry to hear that …"

"Oh, don't be!" She cut in. "He's a _horrible _person and I'm probably better off without him. I could do _so _much better."

She had now moved dangerously close.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and took a step back, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Of course."

"What about you, though?" She asked, moving closer yet again. "Why are you all pent up?"

He blinked and suddenly remembered why he was so miserable. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on." She pushed him back down onto the bench and sat beside him. "You can tell me. Pinky will make it _all_ better."

He stared at his feet for a few moments, thinking. Maybe it would make him feel better if he talked about it, especially as Pinky was going through the same sort of thing.

"Lola's cheating on me again… or at least she was trying to."

"Shocker."

There was a long, heavy silence. "She was hitting on Mr. Galloway."

"Eww." She scrunched her nose.

"Yeah. I caught her at it earlier and she said they was just talking about her grades, which they probably were. I don't see why she'd have to sit on his lap to do that, though."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised but--"

"Yeah, I know. She's a complete whore." He said bitterly, turning away from her. "Obviously screwing nerds wasn't paying off so she took more drastic measures." He stood up and punched the wall. "Stupid slut."

She got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did Mr. Galloway do?"

"Nothing. He's a good guy."

"Yes, I've always liked him." She swallowed hard, not sure whether what she was about to ask was a good idea. "So, are you and Lola still… together?"

He just stared at his feet for a few moments before he shook his head very slowly. She was sure he was close to bursting into tears.

"Come here." She said, pulling him a hug.

He was a little taken aback by this but didn't push her away. Infact, he was quite grateful for the comfort. "I love her." His voice was unsteady but he refused to cry. "I love her _so_ much but I cant be with her while she's doing that shit."

They stood like for what seemed like forever until he suddenly pulled away.

"Ah man, I better go. I was supposed to meet the guys like half an hour ago. If I ain't there soon they'll probably send out a search squad or somethin'." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh…" She said, a little put out., but nodded. "Okay."

They left together and Johnny walked her back to the girls dorm.

"It was nice talking to you, Johnny. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Well, see ya around I guess." He said, turning to leave.

"Hey, Johnny!" she called and he turned back around. "I hope you and I can become _very _good friends."

She winked at him and then disappeared through the double doors, leaving a very bewildered Johnny in her wake.

"Yeah…."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey folks, I'm so sorry it's taken so long! It wont happen again!_

_There's a sexual theme in this chapter so I put the rating up just to be on the safe side ..._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Johnny lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was thinking about Lola. It was definitely over between the two of them, he knew that, and as sad as he felt, he was also weirdly relieved. She had already caused him enough pain and going back to her would only result in more.

"I wish I didn't love you," he said to her framed photo on the cabinet beside his bed, "but I ain't your fool no more."

And with that he put the picture face down. He wondered for a brief second whether he should just throw it out.

He thought about what life was going to be like without her. How would he cope? Would he ever get over her. Maybe if someone better came along …

His thoughts were straying, yet again, to a pretty, black-haired preppy girl.

He hadn't really spoken to Pinky for the past couple of days but she called out to him in the hallways and smiled at him often. Obviously Derby had seen this because he was throwing eviler looks at him than usual. Not that he was particularly bothered. Infact, quite frankly, he found it hilarious.

But he didn't want to think about him. His mind travelled back to when Pinky had come to find him in the Autoshop. When she hugged him. She had felt much different in his arms than Lola had but good all the same.

And her hair… it had felt so soft against his cheek … her scent … her warm breath on his neck.

Before he knew it his hand had ventured down to his crotch where a distinct bulge was growing. He licked his lips and continued to rub himself through the material.

In his mind, he was kissing Pinky's soft, glossy lips as he pushed her against a wall. He trailed kisses down to her neck, where she shuddered and arched her back appreciatively. His hands wandered over her curves a few times and then up again to slide under her shirt.

At the same time, he slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants and then --

_Click_, the door opened and someone walked in.

-------------------------------

"Oh, Derby, they're just beautiful." Pinky gushed as she took a bouquet of flowers from her former boyfriend. "You shouldn't have."

"It's my way of apology. Look, I really am sorry for what I've done." He took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, I don't know …"

"Please," he pleaded to her. "I've been _so_ miserable without you."

_Liar, _she thought.

"Come on, lets go to the movies tonight. I think there's some slushy chick flick on"

"You hate chick movies," she pointed out, frowning.

"But you love them," he said. "And besides, if it does turn out to be awful we don't _have_ to watch it."

He winked and it made her stomach turn. Whenever she saw Derby now, especially when he flirted with her, all she could think about was him and Bif… in the shower.

She shuddered.

She could think of a million retorts to what he had just suggested but bit everyone of them back. An idea had sprung into her mind. It was a cruel idea and would cause much humiliation to the _very _talented liar in front of her.

"You know what? That's a great idea." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Excellent!" He said, with a victorious look on his face. "Pick you up at eight?"

"No, err, I'll be in town anyway so I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Well, alright then. I'll see you later." He turned and walked away.

As soon as he was out of site she threw the flowers into the nearest trashcan.

_Now, where is Johnny? _

-------------------------------

"JESUS CHRIST, PEANUT!" Johnny yelled, completely red and flustered. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it between his legs to hide his shame. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I-I'm sorry, Boss!" The other greaser stuttered, horrified, with a hand covering his eyes. He grabbed behind himself, blindly, trying to find the door handle. "I'll just go."

"For Pete's sake, take your hand off your eyes! Now, sit down." He told his friend, grudgingly.

Peanut moved his hands away from his face but didn't look at Johnny.

"I just wanted talk. You can, ah, carry on if you want," he said, cheeks beginning to burn.

"Well, thanks for the permission but it's fine," he said. "Are you gonna sit or what?!"

The other boy jumped and sat on the end of the bed, still looking anywhere but at Johnny.

"So what's this about?"

"It's Lola. She keeps asking about you. It's like: 'has he said anything about me?' all the time." He was talking quite quickly, obviously wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"So?"

"So, you haven't said a single thing about her at all. And I tell her that but she beats me up."

"Huh? Beats you up?" Johnny asked incredulously. He stared at his second-in-command for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "You got beat up by a girl?!"

"It's not funny." The other boy insisted. "She's freakishly strong and hell-bent on getting you back!"

Johnny stopped laughing.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking her back," he said sternly.

"You're not?"

"Nope," he said, getting to his feet. The pillow fell away for a second and he grabbed for it, but realised he no longer needed it and tossed it aside. "You see this?" he asked, grabbing Lola's picture.

The other boy nodded and Johnny flung it into the trashcan, where the glass cracked over her smiling face. Peanut just sat there looking stunned as Jimmy entered the room.

"What the hell?!" Johnny marched over to his new visitor, towering over him. "Has _anyone_ here ever heard of knocking?" And why has everyone decided to congregate in my room, huh?"

"Hey, Johnny, you used a big word… congrats, man!" said Jimmy, patting Johnny on the back. "Oh, and Pinky's outside."

"She is?"

"Yeah …" Jimmy started, looking a little confused. "She wants me to ask you something. Err, come to think of it, I can't have heard her right."

"Just spit it out, Hopkins." Johnny said impatiently, wishing everyone would just get out of his room.

There was a short silence while Jimmy thought about whether what he was about to say was right or not.

"Okay, she wants to know if you wanna go to the movies tonight."

tbc.

* * *

_See, Donal? I put the word 'bulge' in just for you. Haha._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thankyou for your lovely reviews. Keep 'em coming :)_

_Okay so here's a new chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"So, how come you asked me out?" Johnny asked.

He and Pinky were heading towards the movie theatre in Bullworth Vale. They had walked almost the whole way in silence, save from Pinky's occasional humming. She was wearing one of those skirts he liked so much which showed off her long, nicely toned legs. Although, as he still had a considerable amount of pressure on his groin from his earlier activities, which had not been seen through, he was trying hard not to let his eyes wander over them.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him.

"I just never thought a girl like you would ask out a guy like me."

"What do you mean 'a guy like you'?" She asked. "I think you're a great guy."

"You know what I mean. I ain't stinking rich like you and I ain't all proper and I certainly don't like the idea of marrying my cousin." Johnny made a face and she laughed.

"Oh, neither am I, that's why I dumped him."

"I thought you dumped him 'cause he was screwing around."

"That too."

"Right," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "But you're still rich. I mean, is it true your dad bought you an ice cream factory?"

"Yeah, he did."

"You're kidding? that's so…. Wow."

That was all he could think to say. Words completely failed him. He'd never been given a gift even as half as extravagant as that. The best present he ever got was a new bike and his parents had been saving up all year to get it. He had loved that bike of course… but an ice cream factory? He just couldn't comprehend that.

"It's pretty cool. I'll take you there one day."

She smiled and reached out for his hand, making him blush a little.

She figured they must look like an odd couple, with her sporting the latest Aquaberry attire, and him, with his leather jacket and gold earring. Not that she cared right now because she was enjoying herself. They turned the corner towards the movie theatre; she was so wrapped up in her date that she didn't even notice the angry blonde storming up to them.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Derby snarled, making Pinky jump. "Why are you holding his hand? Let go!"

Derby tried to prise their hands apart which earned him a slap around the face from Pinky. He took a step back, surprise apparent on his face.

"What _are_ you doing, Derby?" Pinky asked him in a bored voice. "I don't know how many times I've told you, we're not together anymore."

Derby just stared blankly at her for a few seconds and then his jaw dropped. "You said you'd go to the movies with me! Why the hell are you with him?!"

"I really don't know what your talking about. You really need to stop this. It's getting pathetic." Her voice was cold, without a hint of emotion.

"Stop _what_?!"

"Making up these silly things in your head. I never said I'd go out with you. As you can see, I'm here with Johnny." She replied, smiling at her date.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I see. You'd rather date this trash than me? Is that it?"

"What did you call me?" Johnny growled, taking a step forward and cracking his knuckles.

"You heard me, Peasant!" Derby spat, stepping forward also.

They were just inches apart from each other and, after a few seconds of hatefully scowling at one and other, a smirk formed on Johnny's lips.

"Ah, well, never mind. I guess you just can't accept that the better man won."

"Come on, Johnny, we need to go get tickets." Pinky said, pulling him away from the other boy before a fist fight broke out. Johnny kept glaring at Derby as he was dragged away. She heard Derby shout: "Fine, have it your way." but she didn't look back. She let go of the greaser when they reached the ticket line.

"Don't listen to that jerk. You're not trash, at all." She said, taking his hand once more. "He's just taking the break up a little hard."

--------------------------------

_Stupid, sadistic, little bitch. Who does she think she is? Oh, I'll certainly get her back for this. _

Derby was now making his way, still fuming, to the boxing gym where he and his fellow prep's practiced. He was hoping to find a certain someone.

_Where's Bif? Oh God, he'd better be here. I need to let off some steam._

As he got closer, he saw Tad and Parker just outside the doors. They greeted him as he approached.

"Is Bif here by any chance?" he asked.

"No, he isn't." Parker told him.

_Okay, fine. Maybe I'll just box for a while then. No, fuck that, sex is better._

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, he left a while ago to meet someone." Tad explained. "He didn't say where he was going."

Derby let the information sink in for a moment. _"_Who? Who was he going to see?"

"Oh, I don't know. He didn't really say much about it." Tad waved it off nonchalantly. "I suspect he was going to see some girl, the old rascal."

The two boys chuckled but Derby was far from amused. Obviously, they weren't aware the Bif was _his_. That nobody else could have Bif because he _owned_ him.

"_Girl_? Was he going on a date? ANSWER ME!" He demanded.

Both boys jumped, looking terrified. Derby had a strange, crazed look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know… It might have been!"

"He seemed excited about it."

"Is there a problem?"

"Should we have stopped him?"

"What's wrong?"

But Derby had no time to answer; he was already stalking off into the approaching night, not sure exactly where he was going to or what he would find. His day just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

------------------------------

"Oh, Johnny." Pinky cooed as they left the movie theatre. "Tonight's been so much fun."

"Yeah." He agreed, feeling ridiculously flustered.

He had been growing more sexually frustrated as the night had progressed. The amount of times Pinky had stretched during the movie, causing her shirt to ride up, had certainly not helped. He couldn't help but wonder whether she had done it on purpose. And now, rather than holding his hand, she was practically hanging off his arm. It was almost like she was trying she was _trying _to entice him.

Or maybe that's just what he wanted to think.

"I think we should go out again sometime." She said.

"That'd be nice." There was a short pause. "You know I never thought I'd like a preppie. Hell, I never a preppie would like me."

Pinky stopped walking and let go of Johnny's arm.

"We're not all stuck up, you know." She pouted.

"Yeah, I know that now. You're really cool and, ah…" He looked down at his shoes, scratching the back of his head. "…beautiful."

He said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. Her pout vanished and was replaced by a mischievous smile.

"You know, Johnny, You're _so sexy_." She said in a low, seductive voice, stepping in closer to him. He backed up a little, but found that there was a wall blocking his way. "Lot's of girls want you… _I _want you." She pressed her body right up against his so he couldn't get away. Johnny was feeling much too aroused and ever so slightly intimidated by her assertiveness.

"Do you want me too, Johnny?" She whispered in his ear. Her breath was warm against his skin.

"Ooh … God, yes."

"Good."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Even though he was taken by surprise, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back with everything he had. She eventually broke away, kissing along his jaw line, eventually stopping to nibble gently at his ear.

_Damn, that feels good, _he thought. _Just don't get a hard on. DO NOT get a hard on. Fuck, too late. Maybe she wont notice._

Pinky froze and pulled away.

_Damn, she noticed. _

"Oh…" She said, staring at his crotch, blinking rapidly. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh, My God!"

"…..."

Her laughter was subsiding as she wiped tears from her eyes and blood was now rushing from his gradually subsiding erection to his cheeks instead.

"A little excited are we, Johnny?"

"It's not funny…"

"Actually, it kinda is."

tbc.

* * *

_And before you ask... I dont know why Pinky found Johnny's arousal so funny. I guess she's immature... like me :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out but I had a lot of trouble writing it. Starting back at college didn't help matters either:) If this ever happens again in the future I apologise in advance..._

_Anyway, here's chapter 6! Johnny and Pinky aren't even in this one! Gosh..._

**CHAPTER 6**

It didn't take long to find Bif. He had been walking past the burger joint not too far from the boxing gym when he noticed the tall prep through the window. He was sitting at a booth talking to a pretty, dark haired girl who he had never seen before. Who was she?

He wondered for a second why Bif would cheat on him so publicly.

_Ah, because I told him I'd be at the movies, _Derby thought_. Sneaky bastard. How dare he? _

Derby entered the building, his eyes finding his prey. As he approached the booth he noticed how well dressed this mystery girl was. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and a white gold necklace that he was sure was from Aquaberry. He couldn't see what else she was wearing but he assumed, like the rest of her attire, it would not be something cheap.

_Hmm, so she's an elite?_

"Oh, Bif, there you are!" Derby clapped his hand down on Bif's shoulder a little harder than he usually would have. The sitting boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Derby's voice was airy and almost pleasant. There was even a hint of a smile on his lips but Bif knew he was in trouble the second their eyes met. For a few moments he couldn't speak as he tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat.

"Hello, Derby." Bif nodded. He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible . "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date?"

"Oh yes, it was, err… _cancelled_." He looked at the mysterious girl and beamed. "Ironically though, I had no idea _you_ were on a date. I'm Derby Harrington." He held his hand out and the girl reluctantly shook it.

"Emily Harrell."

"And she's not my date!" Bif quickly cut in, laughing nervously. "I can't believe you'd think this was a date! No, no, no, me and Emily are just very good friends. She doesn't even live around here but since she's in town for a while we thought we'd catch up, you know. Really, that's all it --"

"Bif, do stop rambling." Derby sighed, not really in the mood for hearing excuses. "Well, I guess if this isn't a date then you wont mind me joining you." He slid in next to Bif, stealing a few of his French fries as he forced him to move along the seat.

"Of course not. It's nice to meet you, Derby." Emily just smiled sweetly at him. It appeared that she was completely oblivious to what was going on.

She _was _a very beautiful girl with stunning green eyes and long dark curls that trailed past her shoulders. He could understand what Bif saw in her but he still thought that he, himself, was a better catch.

"Oh, yes, it's nice to meet you too." It was a lie, but he remained cool. "So, how do you know Bif then?"

"She's a family friend. We've known each other since we were kids," Bif said quickly, sipping on his diet coke as he stared out of the window, taking a strange amount of interest in the passing cars outside.

"You know, Bif, you're acting a little strangely. Is something wrong?" Derby asked.

"Nope."

"Why wont you look at me?"

"Why won't I look at you?" Bif echoed. "Oh, no, I was just looking at… something over there."

"Really, and what was that?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Bif finally turned to Derby and broke into a wide smile and said, "You know, you look great today, Derby! Did you do something with your hair?"

"Bif…"

"And is that a new shirt? Why, it's fantastic!"

Derby just stared at the other boy. He was being ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous and he was growing tired of it.

"Umm…"

Both boy's turned to face Emily, who was watching them curiously with a small pout and her hands propped under her chin. They had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Am I missing something here?"

-------------------------------------

"Derby.."

Silence.

"Come on, just listen to me."

The two boys were making their way back to the Academy. Derby was walking ahead while Bif tottered behind him, trying to get Derby to talk. They were almost there now, just walking over the bridge. Derby just stared straight ahead as if the other boy did not exist.

"_Please_ talk to me!"

"What more could you say, Bif?" He growled as he swung himself around, advancing on the taller boy. "I'm not stupid! I can't believe you never told me you were meeting her!"

"It's not what you think! Honestly, she really is just my friend!"

"But you like her though, don't you?"

"What?"

"She's your friend but you quite obviously desire more than that." He said it slowly as if he were talking to a small child, but there were still angry tones in his voice. "That's probably what you were feeling so guilty about."

Derby was looking at Bif expectantly, waiting for a reply. He felt intimidated under the blonde boy's gaze and his mind quickly searched for something to say.

"I suppose I've always had a _slight_ crush on her." Yes, telling the truth was a probably the better option. Derby was a human lie detector after all.

"So, there you go." Derby seemed to feel that was all that needed to be said and carried on walking.

"Would you just stop it!" The blonde boy stopped again, slowly raising one eyebrow. "I've always had to share you with Pinky and I _hated _it. I thought maybe things would be different when the two of you split up but you're chasing after her yet again. It's not easy to be with you, you know. Knowing that I'll never have all of you."

Bif suddenly grabbed onto Derby's sleeve, not wanting him to walk away again now that they were talking.

"Oh, would you please spare me the drama." Derby pulled himself free of Bif's grip. He obviously wasn't phased by his words. He was just irritated.

"You don't even care, do you? You've never cared what you put me through as long as your happy." Bif was getting angry now but managed to keep from slapping Derby around his arrogant face.

"It's all about keeping up appearances, Bif. Surely you know that."

Bif let out a long, frustrated sigh, looking at his feet. "Yes, but--"

"There's no but's about it!" Derby snapped at the taller boy, who winced slightly. "It's bad enough that we're together at all! Could you imagine what our parents would say if they knew? And you want us to have a real relationship, do you? You must be out of your bloody mind!"

"Fine. If that's the way you feel then… then I suppose we shouldn't jeopardise our reputations any more than we already have." Bif said cautiously. "Do you agree?"

"I beg your pardon?" the blonde boy asked.

"I think we should end this, Derby." He said plainly, looking into the other boy's cool, blue eyes. "Maybe you'll change your mind when you feel what it's like to be all alone…"

"I'll never be alone, you dolt. Besides, Pinky will come around." He was so sure of that. He was a Harrington of course, so he would always get what he wanted. "And so will you. You're all talk, Tremblay."

Bif frowned a little. Derby really didn't seem to care at all and it hurt much more than he anticipated. He didn't want it to be over, but he wasn't going to let derby push him around the way he had been for the past three years.

"You think so? Well, I bid you farewell then."

He pushed past Derby and took off in a quick stride towards the school gates, not looking back at the other boy. Derby watched him as he walked away and chuckled to himself. It was all very amusing to him; he knew Bif would come back to him eventually when he calmed down.

"Wise move, Bif! You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" He shouted after him but Bif pretended not to hear him.

That boy really had some nerve.

"Trouble in paradise, honey?"

A tall, red-haired girl in a leather jacket and tight red pants was suddenly at his side. Within seconds he started to choke as dirty, second-hand smoke reached his lungs. "Lombardi, if you insist on being near me then could you _please_ have the decency to put out your cancer stick!"

The girl giggled. "I'm sorry, darlin'." She dropped the cigarette that was hanging between her delicate fingers and stepped on it. "An' why don't you call me Lola."

"Look, is there any reason why you're talking to me?" Derby asked her irritably.

"'Cause it looked like you and your boyfriend had a little fall out just there." He glared at her. "So, If you need cheering up, I can help with that."

She grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him closer but got the shock of her life when she was forcefully shoved away.

"Get your filthy, whoring hands off me, Lombardi! I'm warning you!" He barked, looking daggers at her. All she could do was gape at him. "Keep your diseases away from me."

"The hell is you're problem!? I cant believe you did that!" She shrieked. "As if I haven't had a bad enough day!"

"…."

"I've looked all over town and I can't find Johnny _anywhere_!"

"…Vincent?" The second the girl had mentioned Johnny his lips twisted into an evil smile.

"I even looked in your part of town! And now you're being _so_ mean to me!"

"Look, calm down."

"I'm a nice girl! I don't deserve this!"

"I know where Johnny is," he said bluntly. Lola fell silent. "_And _who he's with."

"Who?" The greaser's eyes widened and she let out small gasp. "He's with… a girl?"

His smile turned into a full on grin and he offered her his arm.

"Let me walk you back to school. I'll fill you in on the way."


End file.
